


Strip That Down

by Just_another_Quintis_fangirl



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Happy in lingerie, Lingerie, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_Quintis_fangirl/pseuds/Just_another_Quintis_fangirl
Summary: When Toby returns home from a conference, he finds Happy doing something very unexpected.Inspired by Strip That Down by Liam Payne





	Strip That Down

Toby had been at a psychology conference all weekend. Meetings and presentations and more meetings all day. He had to talk to so many people. He was looking forward to seeing Happy again. 

As Toby walked up the stairs to their apartment, he heard music coming from inside. So he looked through the peephole on the door to se what the music was about. He knew that someone had tampered with the peephole, before he started renting his apartment. They had put a reverse camera over the top, and not even Happy could figure out how to get it off. 

But what he saw on the other side of the door was very, very unexpected. He watched through the peephole at the figure moving around inside. He was Happy, in yoga pants and a sports bra, giving an empty chair a lap dance. He knew that she wouldn't want to be intruded on, especially if she was doing that, so he leaned away from the door and stood for a few minutes. When he heard the music finish he counted to 14 in his head, then knocked on the door. He heard Happy shout, "Just a minute!" from inside. Knowing that she was covering for what she had been previously been doing. 

He heard her footsteps coming towards the door. There was a pause on the other side of the door, Toby knew she was trying to see who it was. The reverse camera made it hard to see out of the peephole. When the door opened, she looked up to see Toby. They just stood there for a bit, just looking into each others' eyes. Then like there was some sort of force pulling them together, they flew towards each other like magnets, lips clashing in a hot kiss. They pulled back panting, but still in each others' arms. 

"Hi," Happy said quietly, but with a smirk on her lips. 

"Hi," Toby replied. He removed his arms from around her to pick up his suitcase and walk inside. Happy shut the door as they walked into their apartment. He walked into the bedroom and put his suitcase to the side. As he moved back into a standing position Happy pushed him down onto the bed where she then proceeded to straddle his hips. Their lips fused together in another hot wet kiss. Toby gripped at her hips and Happy wound her hands around his neck and into his curly hair. Toby then flipped them over so he could kiss up her jaw and whisper huskily in her ear, 

"I've missed you." He then sucked behind her ear, loving the noise she made as he did. He kissed his way down her neck to her pulse point where he sucked a mark into her skin. She moaned as he did this. But she pulled him up to look at her because there was something she wanted to do before they continued this. 

"There is something I want to show you." He looked at her questioningly but moved off her to a standing position and offered her a hand up. She took his hand then walked into the kitchen to the table where she grabbed a chair. 

"Sit" she instructed. I will be back in 2 minutes" then she dashed off into their bedroom. Little did Toby know what hell of a ride he was in for. 

As promised, 2 minutes later she reappeared. But she had changed. She was wearing a black lacy one piece that had a hole in the middle that exposed the top of her stomach and sides of her breasts. The lingerie was high cut at the back. It exposed everything but what Toby really wanted to see. She had dark make up to go with her outfit, and bright red lips. 

"Toby, I want you to keep your hands on the legs of the chair the whole time." From out of nowhere music began to play and he immediately recognised it. It was Strip That Down. Happy walked forward towards him in time with the music. She stopped, then swung her hips slowly to every second beat and dragged her hands up her sides then lifted her hair up before letting her locks table back down her back. She stepped forward then leaned down to push his legs apart. She stepped into the v of his legs turning around to face away from him then picked her legs up one at a time and putting them on the outside of his. She sat down on his lap and began to rotate her hips in time with the music. She snaked a hand up and around his neck before pulling his head down to whisper in his ear, "I've been wanting to do this for ages." then kissed the underside of his neck. She stood up slowly, leaning forward and stepped over his legs to walk around the back. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and ran them down his chest to the hem of his shirt where she grabbed it and brought it up and over his head, throwing it out of the way. She ran her hands down his chest again, feeling the surprisingly toned muscles there. She walked around his side while she dragged her right hand across his back and onto his left shoulder. She put her left hand on his other shoulder then leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and straightened before continuing her dance. She faced her back to him then swung her hips with large movements and crouched a bit with each swing, before straightening her legs, putting her ass on show. Toby moaned at the sight

The whole time she was dancing, Toby gave her all his attention. She loved the attention honestly, but wouldn't ever tell anyone that. At the start she had felt a bit embarrassed but soon gathered quite a bit of confidence. Plus, she had been practicing all weekend while Toby was at his conference. 

As the song ended, Happy slowed down and stopped as the music finished. She was now straddling his hips, her head close to Toby's. 

"That... was amazing." He blurted out, "but can I move my hands now?" he asked.

"Of course"

The rest of their night involved Toby repaying Happy for her dance and Toby constantly commenting on how awesome it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first real fanfic so sorry if it sucked. Plz leave kudos and comments!! Thx  
> I basically wrote this because I really wanted a good lap dance fanfic, but there was only a few out there so I wrote my own. 
> 
> \- Just_another_Quintis_fangirl xx


End file.
